Thrice Apon A Wedding
by SummerSplash2000
Summary: The trials and Tribulations our beloved HSM couples go through to Wed. Includes Proposals, Wedding Plans, and the eventual big day. Goes through it w/ ChadxTaylor RyanxGabriella ShparpayxTroy, Happy Reading!


Thrice Upon a Wedding

Volume I: Ryella

Part I: Proposal

Chapter 1/3

Ryan Evans was shy…for the most part, but opened up to Gabriella more than anyone else that _wasn't_ in his family. But when faced with what he knew he had to do, propose, the thought of it shook him to his very core. He loved Gabriella dearly but couldn't even fathom a situation where he could even well…bring it up. Although it was brought up once, just once, by Gabriella herself, it was more of a joke, like, "Hey wouldn't it be funny if we ever got married?" That didn't help his spirits one bit, so he went to the only person that he thought would have an answer to his problem: His dad.

He drove up to the Evans' mansion in "Ducky's little bitty sports car" or so his mom called it. He hadn't been home in a few months and was a little anxious about it. But when Ryan knocked on the mahogany double doors and Renee, the house keeper and his old nanny, answered the door and wrapped him in a big bear hug, he knew he had come to the right place. "Oh, Ryan! I didn't know you were coming for a visit! Do you want me to make up your room?" He smiled and shook his head, "No Renee I'm just here for the afternoon, I have something to discuss with my father." "Come Ryan, you MUST at least stay for dinner!" Seeing the eager smile on the small women's face he couldn't bear to disappoint her, "I'll consider it." She looked like she wanted to jump into the air, "Good boy, I'll make your favorite, Spinach lasagna."

"Now…" She said, leading him into the parlor, "…you NEVER come home anymore, what's going on with you? And have you talked to your sister lately she keeps calling here asking if you've called for her." He sighed, "Why would I call the house for her when I could just call her cell phone? And isn't she here?" He said looking behind Renee toward the stairs, she looked at him, puzzled, "You didn't know? Sharpay and that boy…what's his name…Troy! They, went to France for the summer." He laid back in the arm chair he had flung himself into, "Really? Troy and Sharpay? Sharpay and Troy? Wow…" Renee didn't seem to be watching his confusion, "Shall I ring for your father?" His head snapped back to reality, "Uh, yeah that would be great." She told him to stay while she fetched his father.

He waiting for his father a few minutes but then started pacing, Ryan hadn't thought of a way to present it to him and didn't think that a simple 'hey dad how should I propose' would suffice. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity his dad finally came in.

For a forty-nine year-old man Rydell Evans was in good shape, he was 6'2, 180 pounds, sandy blonde hair, and light brown eyes. He worked out every morning to stay in shape and Mrs. Evans was defiantly not complaining.

"Hey dad," Ryan said, rising from his chair to hug his dad. "Ryan m' boy how are you?" He said embracing his son. "I'm good, I'm good, I actually had a very important question to ask you." His dad sat down and pulled out a cigar, "Ask away m' boy ask away." "Ok, you know that girl I brought here a few months ago, Gabriella?" His dad seemed to be paying more attention to looking for a lighter than what his son had to say, "Yeah, wooeee, she was a looker, seemed nice too." "Yes she is…" Ryan said, getting agitated, "Dad could you pay attention to me for a minute?! I'm going to ask her to marry me!"

Rydell looked up and his 40 Cubin cigar fell out of his mouth onto the floor. He started sputtering, "Uh…but…what…are you…marry the girl?" Ryan smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah…I…I love her." "Are you sure you've known her long enough?" Ryan flung himself on the couch, and sighed, "Yes! I've known her for six years, four of which we were dating." His dad leaned down and got his cigar, "Are you _sure _about this? There can be a lot you don't even know about a person after that long of a time…"

Ryan stood and glared down at his father, "Dad! You knew mom for six weeks before you married her!" Rydell Evans also stood, "That was different boy! A whirlwind romance that I regret to this day!" Ryan backed up, breathing hard, "So you hate mom? I suppose you hate me and Shar too? Because we were a result?" His father managed to find a lighter and lit his cigar, "You know I don't hate you, your sister, or your mother. Things might have just been better if I had known her longer.

Ryan leaned down in front of his father, who had sat back down, "Dad I love her, so much. I didn't come here to ask you for your permission…or your money….I came here to ask you how I should propose. When Rydell looked into his sons eyes he saw more passion and love than he could ever imagine. "Ok….heres what you do…do you already have a ring picked out?" Ryan grinned widely, "Yeah." He pulled out a simple engagement ring with a golden band and single diamond stud, "She isn't one for a ring that changes the weight of her hand." His dad chuckled, "I can see that…heres what you do, you go down to a flower shop, pick up…"

Ryan and his father stayed up well into the dark of night making plans, Renee had to bring them their dinner in the study because they didn't want to stop planning the proposal.

--

There it is, chapter 1, let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated!! Oh, and im sort of taking a break from all my other stories, I think that maybe if I think about something else for awhile, that ideas for Poor Ryan Evans and A night To remember, will just come to me…you know its funny. I already know the endings of ANTR _and _PRE I just don't know how to arrive at it…I dunno. Review please, you'll make me the happiest writer ever!


End file.
